VirusTotal
VirusTotal is an online service providing free malware scanning for individual files. It is not software installed on the user's computer (other than the uploader product, which only scans single files), so it does not perform system-wide malware scans. The service performs aggregate tests using over 50 different antivirus products.VirusTotal - Free Online Virus and Malware Scan - About VirusTotal Tests can be run either on the website or through e-mail.VirusTotal - Free Online Virus and Malware Scan - Email/Uploader The variety of antivirus software used by the website allows a user to check for malware that his/her own antivirus solution may have missed, or to verify false positives. VirusTotal was selected by PC World as one of the best 100 products of 2007.PC World - The 100 Best Products of 2007 Antiviruses Antivirus engines * AhnLab (V3) * Antiy Labs (Antiy-AVL) * Aladdin (eSafe) * ALWIL (Avast! Antivirus) * Authentium (Command Antivirus) * AVG Technologies (AVG) * Avira (AntiVir) * Cat Computer Services (Quick Heal) * ClamAV (ClamAV) * Comodo (Comodo) * CA Inc. (Vet) * Doctor Web, Ltd. (DrWeb) * Emsi Software GmbH (a-squared) * Eset Software (ESET NOD32) * Fortinet (Fortinet) * FRISK Software (F-Prot) * F-Secure (F-Secure) * G DATA Software (GData) * Hacksoft (The Hacker) * Hauri (ViRobot) * Ikarus Software (Ikarus) * INCA Internet (nProtect) * K7 Computing (K7AntiVirus) * Kaspersky Lab (AVP) * McAfee (VirusScan) * Microsoft (Malware Protection) * Norman (Norman Antivirus) * Panda Security (Panda Platinum) * PC Tools (PCTools) * Prevx (Prevx1) * Rising Antivirus (Rising) * Secure Computing (SecureWeb) * BitDefender GmbH (BitDefender) * Sophos (SAV) * Sunbelt Software (Antivirus) * Symantec (Norton Antivirus) * VirusBlokAda (Vba32 AntiVirus|VBA32) * Trend Micro (TrendMicro) * VirusBuster (VirusBuster) Tools * PEiD (PEiD) * pefile (pefile) * TrID (Marco Pontello) * PDFiD (Didier Stevens) Translators: * Polski: Pawel & Michael * Čestina: Strongy! * Deutsch: Moritz Konstantin Meurer * Magyar: István Csizmazia * 繁體中文: LinHongJun * Italiano: Mario Dedè * Português: Daniel Henrique Tsuha * Svenska: Charlie Krogars * Français: Gérard Mélone * Ελληνικά: Alexander Filos * Nederlands: Croonen Martijn * Türkçe: Uður BOZDAÐ * Română: Căruntu Radu * Русский: Konstantin Potemichev * Dansk: Peter Ørsted * Slovenšèina: Sašo Badovinac * 日本語: Iso-G * 한국어: JaeHyung Lee 웹둥지넷 * ihMdI: P`aSaaMt kamadar * Suomi: Jari Rinta-Korkeamäki * Arabic: بلال محمد عبدالكريم الزيتاوي * Македонски: Joleh Woo * Srpski: Rados Kovac Drawbacks *Since VirusTotal is a public service, malicious programmers can submit samples of their work to VirusTotal for analysis, and determine how to bypass detection methods of new threats through trial and error.http://www.channelregister.co.uk/2007/12/21/dwindling_antivirus_protection/ *VirusTotal is limited in that it can only scan files up to 128 megabytes in size submitted via its web interface or its e-mail interface. *Due to the nature of the service, files must be scanned on-demand, causing a backlog to build up at peak times. The website displays detailed graphs of server traffic, and archives these. *The antivirus programs used by VirusTotal have limited disassembling power, and VirusTotal does not execute the files for more comprehensive analyses. *Antiviruses used may not provide 100% accurate results. Software *VirusTotal has created its own uploader, which enables users to directly send files from their system using the context menu, to scan for viruses. Media References Category:Online virus scanner Category:Antivirus software